


Fire and Ice

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Shameless PWP, Valentine's Day, dominant Billy, ice cube kink, mirror kink, rope kink, submissive James, well lots of kink!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well the tags pretty much say it all. In honor of the blint fandom getting mentioned in one of Lauren Sarner's fantastic Black Sails articles on inverse.com. :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

He’d been drying off from the shower, naked and hair still wet, when Billy knocked and cracked open the door without warning. The room was still clouded in steam as a gust of cooler air hit James’s bare arm.

“Yes?” James asked the face peeking in at him, an eyebrow raised at the intrusion.

The door opened wider as Billy sneaked through it, wearing a smile.

“Just wanted to wish you Happy Valentine’s Day. Again,” he said.

James’s countenance softened. Billy had been wonderful this morning, making his favorite coffee and presenting him with enough wrapped gifts that one would have thought it was his birthday instead of Valentine’s Day.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, valentine,” said James wryly, planting a kiss on his cheek. Billy took the towel dangling loosely in front of him out of his hands and discarded it on the floor. The bathroom was only meant for a single person; with both of them in here at once it suddenly became quite snug.

“Mmm,” replied Billy, grazing his lips over James’s neck in a way that was anything but casual or chaste. James recognized his mood.

“I thought we were going to spend time this evening,” he said, trying to ignore the flicks of Billy’s tongue against his skin that sent shivers down his arms.

“It’s after six, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Billy said as a hand began wondering along the contours of James’s back, tracing the outlines of his muscles so softly it almost tickled.

“I hadn’t noticed,” James said in his ear. Billy dipped down and wrapped his lips around his right nipple and sucked at it, eliciting a hum from his partner. Then Billy turned them both towards the large mirror over the sink. The edges were trimmed in steam but the center was clear. James watched Billy’s face over his shoulder as he rubbed his thumbs over both of James’s nipples, making them hard and sensitive to the touch, and drug his huge palms along James’s pectoral muscles and abdomen.

“I have one last present for you,” said Billy from behind him. James turned his head.

“Oh? I hope it’s not a teddy bear the size of our car. I watched a video of someone getting their girlfriend one of those. She kept the bear in the garage and made her boyfriend move the car to the lawn—unhh.”

James’s words caught in his throat as Billy squeezed his ass cheeks hard and spread them, fingers grazing along his cleft. Goosebumps broke out over James’s skin and he could feel his cock hardening.

“Look at yourself,” said Billy in a whisper. His partner *was* in a mood, James thought, and with a one-track mind at the moment.

James watched them through the mirror as Billy kissed him from shoulder to shoulder, his large hands pulling at the mounds of James’s ass and coming around front to tease his thighs. James watched as his hands disappeared from the mirror, making it look like Billy was already playing with his cock. He hummed again as Billy stared at him through the mirror. He flicked his tongue out behind James’s earlobe, a sensation he knew was one of James’s instant hot spots. Today was no different, and Billy’s wet tongue there sent an electric jolt through his system that went straight to his groin.

“Is this your present?” he asked, letting a hand come up to caress the side of Billy’s face and the scratchy stubble there. Billy gave him a toothy grin in the mirror.

“This is just the beginning,” he crooned.

*

He let himself be shimmied and groped into the bedroom, where Billy had two candles lit. The room smelled like apples and cinnamon. James raised an eyebrow at their king size bed, which was now ordained with two silk ropes tied to the top posts and resting over the sheets.

“What have we here? What did you…”

His thoughts about the ropes were tossed aside as his eyes caught a glimpse of something even more unexpected hanging over the bed. It was a full-length mirror, long and wide, catching the reflection of the black silk bed sheets beneath it in the low candlelight. Billy wrapped both arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, it’s a temporary fixture,” he assured James.

James stared at it, a half dazed laugh escaping him as he turned to look over his shoulder.

“Have you been reading Cosmo again?”

Billy snorted and pinched an ass cheek. James jumped and Billy took the opportunity to push him to the edge of the bed. James turned around and Billy’s only answer was to ply him with more kisses. By now James was half-hard and working into a full erection. He let a hand wonder down between them to see how his partner faired. He moaned softly when he felt Billy’s cock stiff to the touch. He began pulling on it, squeezing his grip over the tip. Billy kissed him harder, tongue never leaving his mouth until James broke away. He was itching to know more about the ropes.

“So who are the ropes *for?*” he asked.

Billy’s tongue wetted his lips in a slow motion. “You, of course.”

James felt his pulse quicken. They had never done this before.

“They’re soft to the touch and easy to tie and untie,” said Billy, pulling away from him and tempering his passion to speak seriously to him. James picked up the rope closest to him and found this all to be true. There was already a loop in the binding with several knots for adjusting the tightness.

“Only if you want to,” said Billy. “Please don’t feel pressured because of me. You know I’m perfectly happy to just have you.”

James let out a contended sigh. He gave Billy a grin before climbing on the bed. He turned around to sit and lay back in the middle of it, watching Billy watch his naked form as he settled in.

“Tie me,” he said.

He watched as Billy did so, face full of eagerness and mischief as he secured the ropes, making sure James was comfortable in them before climbed onto the bed at his feet. He glanced up above them. James had nearly forgotten. He looked up to see himself tied down, arms stretched out flat against the bed, cock resting across the crook of his groin.

“Jesus, you look hot,” said Billy, crawling over top of him and kissing him. He straddled James, a knee on each side of his ribs, and ran his hands from James’s bound wrists up to his shoulders, then down the sides of his body and thighs, blunt nails digging in. His stiff cock touched here and there over his stomach. James jerked involuntarily when Billy’s fingers swept across the more sensitive area right next to his own cock, but the ropes kept him from moving too much. Billy kissed that area, lips brushing against his thick reddish curls but then traveling upward. James strained his head up to see him, then remembered the mirror and instead let his head fall back against the pillow to watch Billy’s tongue flick out, tickling him and leaving a cooling wet trail behind that gave him chills.

“Oh, and one more item,” said Billy.

James hadn’t noticed the cup full of ice and a small amount of water setting on Billy’s bedside table. He watched as Billy pulled out a perfect cube and—eyes flicking up to his for an instant—sat it down directly over James’s bellybutton. James instantly jerked at the cold, testing the ropes. He sucked in a breath and tried to curl his legs up but Billy forced them down flat. He bent down and sucked the cube into his mouth, then let it stick out and dragged it up and around James’s stomach.

“Ah! You shit,” James hissed out. The cube was freezing but Billy’s mouth was hot, producing an icy-hot sensation across his skin that was more pleasant than he’d imagined. He felt more than saw Billy smile with the cube still in his mouth.

Billy took it up to his right nipple. Chills shot through James’s arms as Billy circled the piece of flesh, then moved to do the same to his left nipple until they were both as hard as his cock.

“Ah, fuck,” James breathed out when Billy let the cube slip out of his mouth to sit right over his breast plate while his mouth returned to James’s nipples, pulling at him hard until James was stifling back moans. He was acutely aware of the cold and wet trail all over his front side from the ice. He should want to wipe it away if it wasn’t for Billy’s distractions. Finally his partner looked up.

“Good?” he asked.

That didn’t leave much room for discussion, for James to mention the odd sensation, but then he realized he didn’t really give a shit about ice water dripping from him so he nodded his agreement.

“Look up,” said Billy. James did so as Billy draped his body over James’s so that their cocks rubbed together. He showered James’s throat with kisses. James watched Billy’s naked backside from the mirror as he writhed his hips into James, forcing friction between their cocks. Billy was hot and tight. He watched the muscles of Billy’s ass and thighs as they worked; he could spend hours trying to track all the contours of Billy’s muscles on his entire body…Jesus Christ.

James lifted his hips and pushed into him for encouragement. He was rock hard now and so was Billy. He wanted to take Billy’s cock but when he moved his hand it didn’t budge, the rope firmly in place. He moaned and worked his hips harder. Billy lifted off him, eliciting a mild curse from James. He went to his bedside table again and pulled out a tube of lubricant. James felt his cock jerk at the sight of it.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Billy said in a whisper as gentle as an evening breeze.

“Yes, fuck yes,” James replied. He hadn’t realized he was still trying to buck up into Billy. Billy slicked his hands and slid up next to him on the bed.

“Look up,” he said again. It was harder this time because James was so used to seeing with his own two eyes. But Billy wasn’t touching him yet; he was *waiting.* James dragged his eyes skyward. There, through the mirror, he watched as Billy took hold of his cock and slowly worked the lubricant over it, hands going all the way down to his balls and back up again, fingertips massaging the extra sensitive tip and causing James to writhe again. His arms strained against the ropes. Fuck, but he wanted to help Billy, to touch him. But then Billy’s cheek was pressed against his own, dark stubble against ginger beard, his hand still funneling James’s cock as he also looked up into the mirror. James bit his bottom lip at the sight. Billy’s pale blue eyes were nearly black, his eyes heavy. James watched his hand work, coming out of a fist to splay his fingers over James’s balls and pull at them.

“Fuck, Billy,” he moaned.

“I hope you don’t want me to untie you yet,” Billy breathed into his ear. “I’ve got so much more planned.”

Well, fuck. He might as well get used to the ropes, then.

“Do your worst,” said James. He did want to be untied but he didn’t. It was somehow pleasantly annoying, and he was far too curious to see what Billy would do. Billy reached for another ice cube.

This time he bent over and pressed his lips to James’s. Very slowly he parted his lips so that the cube slipped between them but not into James’s mouth. James felt as it melted between their combined heat, trickling down into his beard and neck. Billy let it rest on the dip in his throat as he licked up the trail of water it left behind. James looked up just as Billy reached behind him and took hold of James’s cock again. His fingers stayed over the tip, pulling over his head and massaging his slit until James swore it was pulsing.

“Mmmm,” was all he could manage, holding back a loud groan. He closed his eyes, feeling the combination of Billy’s mouth and the cube roaming all along his chest and Billy’s hand working his cock until it was leaking.

“God damnit,” he forced out. A wave of heat flooded him. Through the mirror, he saw his chest and neck were flushed as much as his face was. Billy’s naked backside was working up a thin layer of sweat, dully shining in the candlelight. Billy made his way down, down, down, with the cube in his mouth. He pushed James’s cock down so he could drag the cube just above his balls. The eggshell-thin skin there reacted and James bucked up.

“Shit, that’s cold!”

He heard Billy give a throaty chuckle. He watched the back of Billy’s head from the mirror as he teased the ice cube all around his cock, hand playfully flicking it back from James’s stomach, until James’s pubes and groin were completely damp from the ice water.

“You’re going to kill me,” James whined.

And just like that the small sliver of cube was forgotten and Billy’s mouth took down his cock. James gasped at the coldness of his lips and mouth, which quickly turned back into heat as Billy began bobbing up and down the length of his shaft.

Now James purposefully pulled at his restraints, desperate to touch, to feel.

“Fuck these things,” he growled out. From the mirror he watched Billy pull off long enough to look at him with a sharp grin.

“Just a little while longer,” he said.

Before James could muster up something sarcastic enough for a reply Billy had gone down on him again, scattering his thoughts. James thrusted his hips very gently up into him as Billy curled up and arched his back, cat-like to further take down James’s cock.

James felt the sweat break out on his forehead. He looked up and watched as Billy took him. He felt saliva run down his cock and he groaned. Billy’s mouth always felt so fucking good, the hot slickness of it wrapped tightly around his cock and never letting up. James whimpered when his tongue pushed up against his hardness. Billy pulled away, a string of saliva coming off with him. He shifted his position and gently guided James’s legs.

“Up,” he said.

Feeling as though he was finally going to be rewarded for what he considered his infinite patience, James complied, spreading himself. Billy hunkered down on his belly and pushed and pulled on James’s ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing the heat of his cleft to the bedroom air.

James gripped the black silk sheets in his hands. Now he could only see Billy from the mirror. He watched as Billy teased his fingers around his hole, then kissed the skin between his balls and rim, running his tongue over it and making James want to curse at him to hurry and up and just fucking…

“Ohhh, yes,” James heard himself drawl out as Billy’s tongue finally darted over his rim. Slickened fingers also touched there, tapping against it and nearly sending James into convulsions. His cock was heavy and leaking and he thought he might pass out if it didn’t get relief soon. But then Billy tapped him again and pressed his tongue harder against him. James shuddered all over, another violent flash of blissful heat enveloping him.

“Billy, please,” he begged.

Billy rubbed three wet fingers over his hole and pressed but didn’t penetrate. He tongued it, lapped at it until James figured he was as wet as any woman had ever been. He used the tension from his bound wrists to move himself over the bed sheets, the closest he could get to humping.

From above he watched as Billy lifted both his legs and flipped over to lay on his side so that he could turn to see himself as he kissed and sucked at James’s hole, then finally push in a finger.

James’s eyes closed and he tensed up, but he was so wet that the burn was little. His entire body seemed to relax once it felt the full length of Billy’s finger inside him. Billy simply held it there, and for a few moments there was nothing but the sounds of their labored breathing.

James heard felt him shift and he opened his eyes. Billy crawled over top of him again, keeping his finger in place.

“Is this what you want?” he cooed, his voice thick and low. James nodded, squirming over the sheets like a damned snake.

“Yes, God, yes.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve made you come without my cock,” said Billy in a low voice. Yes, it had been a while since that had happened. The prospect of it happening again, tonight, pleased James more than it normally would have. Billy had long fingers. As James remembered what they could do all by themselves he felt sexual butterflies rise up in his stomach. Billy moved his finger inside him as if to further remind him.

“You can make me come anyway you want,” James said. Fuck it, he was already lost.

A flash of giddy excitement overcame Billy’s face for a moment. He bent down and gave James a wet and sloppy kiss. James bucked his body up into him, desperate for any friction he could create before Billy pulled off him again and returned to his nether region.

Billy wiggled his middle finger around, then pushed a second in. James felt Billy’s mouth suck on one ball, then the other. He moved his fingers in and out of James with greater ease. The digits penetrated him deeper and became more demanding. James spread his legs wide, feet planted firmly on the mattress. Billy’s head disappeared between him once more.

“Oh, fuck,” he panted out when Billy’s tongue joined his fingers. Then he withdrew his fingers and plunged his tongue all the way in, past his rim and, holy hell, Billy sucked at him. James’s jaw went slack. He felt a fresh layer of sweat break out over him. His throat was dry as a brick and his anus and cock were practically dripping wet.

“Oh yea, just like that,” he moaned as his partner gripped his ass cheeks, spreading him and pushing as far into his ass as his tongue could go. James pulled down against the ropes but he had to admit, seeing Billy in complete control and unable to stop it was a huge turn on.

Billy’s fingers found him again and took over, picking up the pace. James looked up to the mirror and nearly came then and there. Billy was watching him from between his legs, looking as though he were the one getting fucked. His lips were wet and swollen. He was biting his bottom lip, eyes completely fixated on James’s face. James watched as every muscle in Billy’s arm flexed as he fucked into James.

James pulled on the ropes and threw his head back.

“Oh, I’m gonna come soon,” he moaned.

Billy inserted a third finger.

“Good, I want you to come for me, just like this,” he said. “I want you to explode.”

James tried in vain to spread his legs even further. His hands were fists. He pulled against the ropes until even the silk began to hurt. He bucked into Billy’s touch. Billy slammed his fingers inside him, in and out so quick. Then he shoved them in and hooked them, wiggling and touching James’s bundle of nerves so that the pressure came crashing down over him and his body spasmed. James arched up against the bed and bucked into Billy’s touch.

Billy’s fingers fucked and fucked him without pause as his orgasm claimed him. James finally lost his breath and let loose a keening sound, pulling so hard on the ropes he was scarcely aware when one snapped and his arm collapsed over his chest. He let out a long moan.

“Oh fuck yea, look at you,” said Billy, breathless. “That’s right, come all over yourself.”

James forced his eyes open to see his cock still leaking out its seed, Billy’s fingers still firmly rooted inside him. Billy raised his head and took down the tip of his cock, licking up the come there. James let his head drop back.

“Christ I fucking love you,” he breathed out.

Billy let out a deep hum. James raised his head. Billy climbed over him, pulling furiously at his own cock now. James eyed it hungrily. It was read and swollen, beautiful in the dim candlelight and dripping with precum. Fuck, he didn’t know Billy had gotten that close.

Billy straddled James up high so that his cock bobbed temptingly in front of his face.

“You have to suck me off,” he pleaded, even as James opened his mouth to receive him. Billy leaned forward on his knees to meet him and James took him down as best he could flat on his back. He wiggled his tongue over Billy’s slit. Billy’s face contorted and went slack. He started fucking into James’s mouth. James hummed, the vibration making Billy suck in a sharp breath and curse softly.

“Oh fuck, oh yea, I’m gonna come,” he groaned, eyes closed as though he were in a trance. James watched him with delight, pulling off his cock to flick his tongue over it. He watched Billy’s face contort sharply, brows knitted, as he came. He shot spurts into James’s eager mouth and on his chin and cheek. James licked as much of it up as he could. Billy took hold of his cock and tapped it against his tongue, still moaning and bucking.

“Here, take it all,” he said, using his thumbs to push what come was on James’s face into his mouth. James looked up at him and their gazes caught as he wrapped his lips around Billy’s thumb and sucked on it. Billy closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Billy dismounted him and collapsed beside him on his back. Weakly James lifted his free hand and took hold of Billy’s jaw, dragging him into a loose kiss.

Once they had caught their breaths and James was fully free from the ropes they assessed the damage.

“Well I’ll have to order another rope,” said Billy, fidgeting at the frayed end of the one James broke.

“Sorry,” said James. “I didn’t intend on pulling that hard.”

Billy waved away his apology.

“Are you kidding? That was hot as hell. I loved it.”

James grinned.

“Not nearly as much as I did.”

“So everything was to your liking then?” Billy asked, looking cautiously hopeful.

“Mmm,” said James. He snuggled down closer to Billy, running a hand down his stomach before letting it settle there. “It was amazing. But next time it’s your turn.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh yes. And how much to the ropes cost? Because I want two more to tie down your legs.”

Billy laughed. “And the mirror?”

They both looked up at it simultaneously. James shrugged modestly.

“It can stay.”

***


End file.
